The American Girls
by Kate Darkflint
Summary: Two American witches move to Hogwarts. Chaos ensues. *Please Vote! Who Will Caity End Up With!* See Chapter 13 for Details!
1. Americans!

A/n: ok, I'm back. And guess what?! No one's dead in this story. Dumbledore's alive, Fred's alive, Hedwig, everybody. Ok? Because I don't want 8 million comments saying, "oh they're dead". Yes, I KNOW that they're dead. I'm an HP fanatic. I write these stories when I should be studying.

* * *

Hermione Granger arrived in Harry, Ron, and Ginny's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, completely out of breath.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely nothing!" she cried happily. "It's fantastic, just fantastic!"

"What's fantastic?" Harry asked, confused.

"I thought they wouldn't take me up on my idea! But they did! Oh my goodness!"

"Huh?" Ron surfaced from digging through his Bertie Bott's Beans, his mouth crammed with all the good flavors. "Wuzzheunuhbout?"

"I don't know, she won't tell us!" Ginny growled, then stood up, placing one hand on Hermione's shoulder and slapping her face sharply, yet gently.

"Hermione," she said calmly, "what is fantastic and what was your idea?"

Hermione's eyes shone.

"We have exchange students coming to live at Hogwarts! They're American! Ginny, we'll have other girls to hang out with instead of these ridiculous sods!"

The girls laughed as Harry's and Ron's ears perked up.

"American girls?"

* * *

The quartet sat at the Gryffindor table at Hogwarts, chatting and conversing happily with their fellow students. Harry and Ginny talked amiably to each other, but neither of them felt any more passion for the other. They were just best friends. Ron was busy trying to get Hermione to look at him, which resulted in disdainful remarks and much eye rolling from the girl.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall banged open. There stood two tall, stunningly beautiful girls.

"Americans" the Gryffindor table chorused.

The Americans were dressed in street clothes, though they looked far from normal. The taller of the two was wearing skintight black leather pants over a stretchy white leotard that dipped low in the front, with a gigantic purple heart sketched roughly over her heart. On her feet were what appeared to be leather boots, but looking closely, one would see that purple and black dragon scales glimmered on her shoes. Her arms were littered with bracelets and rings in varying colours, and a bright red fedora perched at the top of her head. The girl smirked, and turned to her friend, pulling her long dark layered auburn hair away from her neck.

The other girl wore a considerably more conservative ensemble, but she was still as interesting to look at as her friend. She wore dark denim Capri pants with a bright red, silky top that glimmered as she moved. The sleeves were loose until they reached her wrists, where the fabric clung tightly to the skin, almost like a pirate blouse. Low-heeled red flats covered the girl's feet. Her light brown hair was brushed away from her face and secured with a white ribbon.

The smaller girl frowned, and turned to her considerably curvier friend, whispering furiously in another language.

"Por qué miran ellos fijamente en nosotros?"

Her friend smirked and whispered loudly,

"Porque somos las cosas más calientes en esta escuela."

A Ravenclaw girl giggled quietly into her hand. Hermione asked the Hispanic girl what the Americans had said. Maria Marquez replied,

"The smaller one asked why we were staring at them, and the taller one said because we're the hottest things in this school."

Still chuckling, Maria turned back to her friends.

"She's right," Ron murmured, mesmerized. Hermione smacked him across the head.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Seamus leaned back as the girl's past, his eyes lingering on the taller girl's rear end. Suddenly, she whipped around and started shouting angrily at him… in Spanish.

"¡Gravemente parada de petimetre que mira mi asno como yo paso!"

Her friend shushed her and turned to Seamus as Maria, the Ravenclaw, laughed out loud.

"Por favor. Lo siento." Seamus looked confused. "¿Bien, habla usted español?"

"Uh, don't you speak English?"

The tall girl snorted.

"Oui, je parle l'anglais, mais pas pour vous, le perdant. Désolé!"

"Shush, Caity," the smaller girl replied. "Stop being mean."

"Oh, Kelley!!" Caity whined. "They make it so easy!"

* * *

A/N: haha, yay for confusing languages!! I used , so it's really a rough translation of Spanish and French. If you really want to know what they're saying, you can message me, review, or just use the Website yourself. Also, if you want the full descriptions of Kelley and Caity, please message me! Gracias!!


	2. Sorting Hats, Spanish, and Introductions

A/N: well, chapter two is here! Thanks to **JApublishin**g and **AVRIL LAVIGNE FOREVER** for my first reviews!! On with chapter two!

The Great Hall was still as Professor Dumbledore descended from the teacher's table to greet the two girls.

"Ms. Kelley, Ms. Caity. Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. If you will kindly join Professor McGonagall up on the platform…"

He gestured to where Minerva stood holding the Sorting Hat. She looked somewhat nervous, as if she'd never seen an American before.

"Kelley Arnold."

Kelley, the smaller girl, walked up with her head held high.

"Hmm, an American. We've never had one of those before… a new trend? Well, great power is coursing through your fingertips… and as I speak, words fly through your head, and you ache to write them down… haha, and now you are thinking that if this hat doesn't shut up, I'm zapping it. Great courage, my dear. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Uproars went up throughout the Gryffindor table as Kelley stood there confusedly. McGonagall, sensing her confusion, gestured her toward the table.

"Caity Jur… Jurew… um…"

"Jurewicz, ma'am. Don't worry, everyone gets it wrong." The taller girl strode up to the platform. She swept her hat off of her head and took a deep bow. Wolf whistles echoed through the hall as she stood back up. Caity turned and winked at the crowd. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked: even the Slytherin's were applauding her. Caity took a step forward and lowered herself onto the stool as Minerva placed the Hat upon her head.

"Well, well, well, another American… this will lead to an interesting year here. Great amounts of emotions are swimming through your head, my dear. I can see that you possess great courage, cunning, sympathy, and intelligence… in fact, you could fit in with any house here! What will it be, dear? It's your choice."

The Hall was silent. Never before had a student been allowed to pick their house. Caity grinned and strode nonchalantly toward the Gryffindor table, and settled herself between Kelley and Seamus. Seamus looked at her, with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Caity said, "I don't bite… much."

Seamus squeaked. Caity and Kelley roared with laughter as Hermione, who sat across from them, bombarded them with questions.

"Whoa, there! Slow down, chick-a-dee." Caity grinned. "How about you introduce yourself first?"

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus (though a little frightened) introduced themselves.

"Okay then. Hermione, what was your first question?"

"Where in America are you from?"

Caity answered.

"We're both from Boca Raton, Florida. It's insanely warm there. Kelley and me have been best friends since we were eleven. Our school was basically right down the street from my house, and we didn't have dormitories there. It was a day school. But at night, oh my gods. It'd be party after party in the Florida nightlife."

"I wasn't much of a party girl," Kelley admitted. "I preferred to stay at home and write, unless Caity had a performance or something."

"I'm a singer," Caity supplied. "Mostly rock stuff, a few wizarding songs, mostly muggle. The magic scene isn't really huge in Boca, or even the US for that matter. But we're pretty chill about stuff."

"I would dance, though. Mostly at Caity's performances. And sometimes she and our other friends would force me onto a dance floor. Once they left me there accidentally while switching to a different nightclub. I didn't speak to Caity for weeks."

Caity laughed.

"Please, you barely lasted a day. Even I can hold grudges longer than that. Next question?"

Harry supplied his question.

"What's different about you guys? Like I know you just said Kelley writes and Caity's a singer, but is there anything out of the ordinary?"

Kelley answered this time.

"Well, American witches and wizards have no need for wands. Our power channels out through our hands. Depending on the content of the spell, the magic will either shoot out our palms or flow from our fingertips. There are other stranger occurrences though."

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything until you've see a Stunner fly out someone's ass." Caity laughed out loud. "Mike Schwarzenbach, first year. Made my day."

"Yeah but you ended up dating him fourth year, remember?" Kelley smiled.

"Meh. One month. Although he was really sweet on Valentine's Day…" Caity's eyes got a faraway look. "Anyway, there's some other pretty cool stuff about us. But we can't show you guys here…"

Kelley got a scared look on her face.

"Only a few people can know about it. We know Voldemort is gone, but there are other things out there too…"

There was silence at the Gryffindor table.

"Well!" Caity broke the awkward silence. "Who's got another question?"

Seamus asked them what languages they spoke.

"Well," said Caity, "Kelley and I speak German and Spanish fluently, and I know a fair amount of French and Polish."

"And I speak a lot of Russian." Kelley piped up.

Ginny's eye caught a flash of red coming from the side of Caity's nose.

"Whoa! Is that a nose ring?"

Caity grinned.

"Yeah, I've had it since I was fifteen. My mom flipped a shit when she saw it! Good thing she doesn't know about my tattoo…" Caity winked at Kelley, who stifled a laugh.

Ron asked if they had any siblings.

"Well," Kelley said, "I have one sister and two brothers. Sam, my sister is fifteen, and my brothers, Jeff is thirteen, and Matt is eleven."

"I have one brother, and he's 21. He's a total jerk. He's up in Pennsylvania for college. He's a muggle. In fact, my whole family is muggle. Except me."

Hermione squealed.

"Same here! Just don't let the Slytherins know. They're ruthless about 'mudbloods'."

"Well then, I'll change that. I have a knack for dealing with jerks." She looked over at Kelley. "¿Kelley, recuerda ese tiempo que acabé por tirar Roure a través del cuarto?"

"Ah mi Dios que fue el mejor día de mi vida."

"Bien, eso es lo que él obtiene por me llamar una lesbiana. Simplemente porque yo no conectaría con él."

"Tirón."

Ron looked confused.

"…WHAT?!"

Caity sighed in exasperation.

"I threw a total asshole across the room once when he spread a rumor that I was a lesbian just because I wouldn't hook up with him. You might say I have a bit of a temper…"


	3. Of Special Skills and Jerk Offs

A/N: Wow, so a fair amount of people like my story so far

A/N: Wow, so a fair amount of people like my story so far!! BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!! C'mon, peeps! Read and review!! Thanks to **AVRIL LAVIGNE FOREVER**, my most loyal reviewer! Love you! Now onto Chapter three!!

**WARNING: LOTS OF CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER, MOSTLY ON CAITY'S PART. LOL.**

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall had finished, the Gryffindors headed up toward their house, with Harry, Seamus, Kelley and Caity leading the way. Caity was laughing at Seamus' jokes, Kelley and Harry were talking about America, and Ron just stared at the two beauties in front of him, while Hermione seethed.

She didn't see what everyone was so fussed about, really. Yes, the girls were interesting, and lovely. And they were obviously incredibly intelligent, as proved by Caity… Oh, whom was she kidding? Those girls were everything she couldn't be.

Hermione's face fell, and she ducked her head, thinking no one would notice. But Ron, snapping out of his trance, pulled her aside.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asked softly.

"I know that having exchange students was my idea, and that I was so excited to have other girls to talk to, but… I just feel like everyone's going to abandon me because Caity and Kelley are everything I can't be." She hung her head again while Ron's arms surrounded her. "I know you must think I'm pitiful," she muttered into his chest, "but they're brilliant. They're smart and beautiful… and while I've got some intelligence, it's inferior to theirs… and I'm not pretty in the slightest."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked. "Yes, you are smart. You're the smartest girl I know, and you're respected for that. These girls, they're interesting, but you're the one we can all depend on. And don't ever again say that you're not pretty, because I want you to know that I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her gently. "Now, come on. Let's go to the common room. We're the only ones who know the password, remember?"

Hermione smiled.

"Aww. I think you're full of it. But, thanks for trying." She patted his cheek and walked away. Ron sighed frustratingly, and dipped his head back against the wall.

"Dammit, Mione…" he muttered. Running his hand through his hair, he followed the rapidly retreating Gryffindors.

* * *

In the Common Room, Kelley was sitting quietly with Harry, still talking, and Caity sat with Ginny, whispering and giggling. Kelley looked up and caught Caity's eye, giving her a meaningful glance. Caity nodded and stood up.

"Okay, guys. Since we're Gryffindors and we're supposed to be loyal and brave, me and Kelley are gonna show you our other 'special talents' that Harry asked about." She waved her hand and a bubble formed around the 6th and 7th years. "This bubble will prevent the younger years from seeing this, as they are still young and therefore do not know how to keep their freakin' mouths shut." She growled the last bit.

"Caity, chill." Kelley commanded.

"Whatever. Okay, I'll go first." She took a deep breath. "I'm an Animagus. But not a normal one. I can transform into whatever animal I choose, so I can blend in easier with my surroundings. But my most common form, is a chinchilla."

Caity turned, and she shrank. In her place, wearing a miniscule red hat was a white chinchilla the size of a teenage girl's fist. She scrambled up to Ginny, who immediately picked her up and placed her on her lap. Arnold the Pygmy Puff growled from her shoulder.

The chinchilla hopped off of Ginny's lap at Arnold's growl, and scampered away. She landed on the couch next to Dean Thomas, who started stroking her soft fur. The chinchilla squeaked, and in her place reappeared Caity, her hair completely messed up. She swatted Dean.

"That's what you get, jerk off," she growled to Dean's and Seamus' uproarious laughter. Their laughter did not cease, and Caity turned into a white tiger right before their eyes. She growled, and Dean and Seamus screamed. The group of people inside the bubble laughed as Seamus and Dean clung to each other, their eyes wide in fear.

Caity reappeared with a satisfied smirk on her face. She snapped her teeth at Dean who squeaked in return.

"Well, now that I've had my fun, Kelley's gonna show you her mad skill. Kell-Bell?"

Kelley stood in the middle of the bubble.

"Okay, my skill's a little more out of the ordinary than your everyday Metamorphmagi and Animagi, but it's similar to that. I'm a Shapeshifter."

Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped.

"Are you really," Hermione breathed, "that's incredible."

"Yeah. It's cool, too. I can change into anything, but I'm still training. Sometimes I get stuck as random objects."

"Yeah," Caity interjected, "like this one time when we were 13, she was in an empty classroom practicing, and she got stuck as-"

"NO!" Kelley shouted, "We agreed to NEVER speak of that again!"

"Fine," Caity sulked. "Ruin my fun."

Kelley glared at her before speaking again.

"Okay, someone give me a form to shift into and you'll see how it goes."

Hermione called out a newspaper, Harry said a Firebolt (the broom, people), and Ginny said a Quaffle.

Kelley changed into all three forms, one after the other. Before she could return to her own form, Dean and Seamus picked up the Quaffle Kelley and started tossing her around.

Caity returned to the form of the tiger and growled at them. They dropped Quaffle Kelley on the couch, and she immediately returned to her normal form. Her face was turning green, and she dropped her head down between her knees and took deep breaths.

"You guys are jerks," Caity cried after she returned to her form. "That was SO not cool. BIG mistake, assholes." She put her arm around Kelley and slowly lifted her up, walking carefully across the room. Caity snapped her fingers and the bubble disappeared. At the foot of the stairs, Kelley went pale and collapsed, bringing Caity with her. Caity stood up, turned and starting shouting furiously.

"Shit! You insufferable, arrogant, jerk off, pricks! Look at what you fucking did, douche bags! Now I know why our moms didn't want us to come here! Most Brits are total bastards! No wonder the pioneers wanted to escape. God dammit! When are you two going to grow up?"

Caity was furious. Her face had gone red with rage and sparks were flying around her hands.

"You _boys_ are nearly eighteen years old. What have you got to show for it? You certainly have no dignity, you find joy in picking on the younger years and new students, why you're acting just like a couple of… of…"

"A couple of what, Caity?" Dean looked pissed as well. His face had gone a darker shade than normal.

"Slytherins," she spat. "You should've been a Slytherin. Go see Snape, I'm sure he'd love to have you on his side."

She muttered a spell under her breath and pointed her fingers at Kelley. Kelley's limp form rose and ascended the stairs, her head lolling back and forth with the motion. Caity glanced around the still room, shook her head, and shot one last glare and Dean and Seamus. Dean was standing, his hands clenched tightly into fists, and Seamus sat back on the couch, his hands raking through his hair, with a look of pure remorse on his face.

"Grow up," Caity said simply, and followed Kelley's moving form up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: I SOO DO NOT HATE BRITS!! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT. But Caity has a bad tendency to say stuff that just comes into her head, like the Slytherin comment. She usually gets in trouble for it, too. But can you HONESTLY say it wasn't justified?? Kate**


	4. Killing, Kissers, and Orgys Oh my!

A/N: Okay, I love all my reviewers (all 4 of you), but there is one person I have to truly thank… **AVRIL LAVIGNE FOREVER** !! She has faithfully reviewed each and every chapter and that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. So thank you!! And I am SOO sorry that this chapter has taken so long! Kisses!

* * *

Kelley lay immobile on the bed. Hermione and Ginny came up the stairs and saw Caity standing next to her, waving her heads above her still friend, muttering spells and cursing to herself.

"Damnit! Ennervate! Rennverate! God damnit Kelley, wake up!"

Ginny stepped forward, gently pushed Caity out of the way, and performed some complicated looking spells to help Kelley wake up. Caity looked at Ginny incredulously as Kelley stirred.

"Now how could you do that when I couldn't? You're sixteen."

Ginny blushed.

"I've been practicing healing spells with mum. Dumbledore found a way to lift the trace for the last few summers so I could train. I excel in healing and potions, so he thought I could be a help through the war. And I was…"

Ginny blushed again while Hermione smiled proudly. Kelley stirred more on the bed and opened her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill them."

* * *

Kelley launched her way down the stairs with Hermione, Ginny, and Caity following. Hermione and Ginny were protesting and Caity just smirked, knowing there was nothing they could do when Kelley was this pissed off. Dean and Seamus still sat on the couch silently while everyone else in the Common Room went about their business. The haze of chatter stopped when Kelley ran at Dean and Seamus and started punching them.

"What the hell was all that! That was soo not cool! I should kill you for this!"

Dean and Seamus whimpered while Harry and Ron ran forward to try to pull Kelley off of the boys. Harry's arms curved around her waist as they finally pulled her off. Kelley turned in his arms, and they both blushed when they saw how close they were in proximity. Kelley looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Caity standing by the boy's staircase, hopping up and down and grinning widely.

"_Oh Lord," _Kelley thought, _"I know that look…" _Kelley shook her head furiously at Caity, and Caity nodded enthusiastically, still grinning.

Harry finally released Kelley, and she walked up the girl's staircase quickly. Caity sauntered past, singing under her breath.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore… When the stars seem to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore…" She smirked.

Ron grinned as Caity walked past, and turned back to Harry. Ron burst out laughing.

Harry was bright red. He turned, fell facedown on the couch, and immediately starting hitting his head into the cushions.

"I'm an idiot," he moaned.

"Can't say I disagree with you, mate," Ron said cheerfully, "but if you really want to do some damage to your sub cranium, the wall is just over there."

* * *

"Caity! Just shut up, okay?! I know you think that this is hilarious, but its not! It's horrifying! It's humiliating! It's…"

"Mortifying?" Hermione supplied.

Kelley glared at her.

"SO not helping!"

Kelley buried her face in her hands and sat heavily on the bed. Caity put her arm around her soothingly.

"Honey, come on. It's adorable. I know that you know that Harry thinks you're cute! And you know that I can tell a good kisser when I see one!"

Ginny giggled unexpectedly and Hermione elbowed her in the side as Caity and Kelley looked up curiously.

"Was kichert sie ungefähr?" Kelley whispered.

"Ach denke, ich, dass ich einen Anhaltspunkt habe…" Caity's evil grin was back. "Gin-Gin, do you have something you want to share with the class?"

Ginny's eyes were wide above her hands, which were clamped tightly over her mouth. She shook her head frantically. She shot a pleading look at Hermione, who immediately understood.

"Well, er, Ginny took one of her twin brother's Patented Daydream Charms last year. It ended up with her having an orgy with Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. And she had to kiss each one at some point, so I figure that's what she was laughing at." She turned to Ginny. "So, who was the best, again?"

Ginny's eyes blazed. Hermione couldn't resist the urge to giggle, and Caity was full out laughing at Ginny and Kelley's discomfort.

"That's not what happened." Ginny admitted. Caity snorted.

"No shit, Sherlock. I didn't believe that for a second. You dated Harry, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded imperceptibly. Caity smirked.

"Yeah, I figured that. I'm psychic, didn't I tell you?" Caity waved her hands around and did an almost uncanny impression of Professor Trelawny, though of course she had no idea of who she was.

Hermione laughed. Caity turned back to Kelley and Ginny and raised an eyebrow.

"So, Gin. How was he?"

Ginny threw a pillow at her.

* * *

A/N: --giggles-- i'm evil with stuff like this, huh? i know it was a really short chapter, but i wasn't really feeling it this time. more of a filler chapter. i have future chapters planned out!! xoxoxoxo Kate


	5. Looking Good, Mudbloods, and Grapes?

A/N: chapter five, my lovelies! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Caity shuffled around the next morning, yawning widely. She was not a morning person by any means. Kelley, however, skipped around, humming lightly under her breath.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!" she trilled, poking Caity. Caity grabbed her pillow.

"Wakey, wakey this," she muttered. She swung her pillow over her shoulder, hitting Kelley full in the face. She dropped the pillow and stumbled into the bathroom.

Hermione helped Kelley up from the floor.

"Are you alright? That wasn't really nice."

Kelley laughed.

"She just hates waking up in the morning. Wait till she remembers that it's a --"

"SATURDAY?!"

Kelley giggled as Caity stomped back to her bed, flung herself down on it, and pulled the covers over her head. Kelley poked the lump that was Caity and jumped at the growl it emitted. A stuffed polar bear poked it way out of the covers. Caity growled again.

"If you come near me, Marshmallow will attack. Grr. GRR! Fear me!"

Kelley shook her head. That bear went everywhere with Caity. Kelley had the same one, but had decided to leave it back in Florida. She grabbed the bear and threw it under Hermione's bed.

"Noo! Marshmallow!" Caity cried, diving under the bed. She wiggled a little, but quickly realized that she was stuck. She wiggled again, her rear end moving back and forth. A muffled screech came from under the bed.

"Kelley! Help me!"

"First apologize for hitting me with the pillow."

"I'm sorry."

"And apologize for threatening me with Marshmallow."

"He was defending me!"

"Let's go, Hermione."

"No! Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Kelley rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Caity shot out from under the bed, covered in dust with her hair sticking out everywhere. She sneezed.

"God Hermione, have you ever cleaned under there? I'll be sneezing for a week…"

She trailed off, muttering to herself as she stumbled into the shower.

"_Bitch. Can't even let me sleep in when I saved her life the night before. Ungrateful little…_"

The shower turned on at full blast, and the rest of her words were drowned out.

* * *

It was 8:10. Caity had been in the bathroom for an hour and a half. Breakfast started 10 minutes ago. Kelley was angry. She ran to the bathroom door and banged on it heavily with her fist.

"Caity! I swear to God if you don't come out in five seconds I will hex your hair off! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Oka--"

The door flew open. Caity stepped out, dressed in faded jeans that were ripped at the knees, a purple shirt that slid off her shoulders, and a white tank top underneath. Her hair tumbled down her back in messy curls, and her bangs were pinned away from her face. Dark brown eyeliner coated her eyelids and her lips shone with a sheer pink. She stepped out of the bathroom, attempting to latch a choker around her neck. She caught Kelley and Hermione's incredulous looks.

"What? It takes time to look this good."

Kelley shook her head, threw her Hogwarts robe over her shoulders, and left the room, mumbling to herself. Hermione glanced at Caity.

"Well it does." Caity muttered.

Hermione shrugged.

* * *

The Great Hall was almost entirely full of students when Caity and Hermione finally made their way down there. Caity's Hogwarts robe was slung loosely over her shoulders and her feet were bare.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Caity laughed.

"Hello, did you forget that American's can do spells out of their hands? I just happen to be an expert at doing Warming Charms from my feet." She grinned and wiggled her toes before she sat. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, you could leave these Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers and come join us. We can offer you things you can only _dream _of…"

The silky, drawling voice made Hermione go pale, and made Caity turn around. Kelley opened her mouth, but Caity cut her off.

"Really…" she said just as silkily, "and what do you know of the things I… _dream _of?"

Her fingers glided their way up Draco's chest and rested lightly on his shoulder. They were about the same height, and Caity's intense green eyes held Draco's icy ones.

"I can tell that you are attracted to power. You are clever, swift, sly and cunning. And," his lips brushed her ear, and Caity shivered involuntarily. "And, I can see that you are very easily tempted." Caity stepped back.

"So, you want me to join you, Prince of Slytherin, to stand by you and be your Princess, is that right?" She gave him a mock pensive glance that he mistook as real thoughtfulness. "To be a ruler, even a false one, you must maintain a sense of dignity, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Draco breathed.

"Ah," Caity replied, "then there is where you have run out of luck, your highness." She snapped her fingers and pointed them at him. His pants fell down, revealing black boxers with white ferrets scampering across them. Ron turned red with laughter. Caity snapped her fingers again and Draco's meticulously slicked back hair came loose and poufed into dozens of curls, surrounding his head like a mini Afro. One final snap of her fingers left Draco's face covered in boils and pimples. The Glamour Charms he had so reverently applied day after day disappeared, and in their place was the real Draco Malfoy.

"Now, you said something about Mudbloods and their lovers… well, you might want to a do a bit of research. Look up the name Jurewicz. No magic folk save for me. I'm Mudblood, and proud of it!"

She poked Draco in his chest until he was seated at the Ravenclaw table, a scared look on his face.

"And if you ever come near me or my friends again, I will rip your balls off so fast you won't even see it coming! Now, you albino son of a bitch, scamper away to your little playmates and be warned that I am completely serious about my threats."

She turned away. Draco, with one last rebellious twitch, slapped her rear end. Caity whirled and grabbed his balls in a vice-like grip.

"I told you that I would rip them off. You have one last chance to stay away. If you don't, I will pluck your grapes…" she smirked, "or in your case, raisins."

She released him. "Now be gone! You have no power here!"

Caity turned back to her table and sat amidst the roars of applause coming from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. She picked up a branch of grapes and bit into one, smirking at Draco.

He gulped, and ran under the Slytherin table. Snape distinctly heard Draco's sobs from the teachers' table. Snape sighed and buried his face in his hands.

It was going to be a long year.


	6. Boggarts and Crying Chinchillas

A/n: chapter six! My goodness, I'm so excited! To anyone who thought the ending to five was weird… –cough- Kelley –cough-… tough cookies. Haha, okay, now onto the chapter!

* * *

The weekend flew by in a flash, and everyone minus Hermione was dreading classes beginning. The only class Harry was looking forward to was Defense. Sirius had been cleared of all charges the month before, and Dumbledore had offered him the job of DADA teacher on the spot. And Remus was going to help from time to time, too!

Despite groans and protests, classes began.

Caity surprised Hermione in History of Magic by answering more questions correctly than our resident bookworm.

"_I don't know, I guess I've always been a history geek. I can retain the most random facts…"_

Kelley was exquisite at Charms. Both of them were horrible at Potions, with Caity being the slightly better of the two.

"It's like baking, only with weirder ingredients. I can tell the difference between ground almond and ground anise by looking at it, but give me beetle eyes and I'm done."

They were both great at Transfiguration, but that was natural. Then came the true test- Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Sirius had brought in a Boggart. He called Caity up to the front first because she'd never heard of one before.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. Caity nodded as she stretched out her right hand. Sirius unlatched the wardrobe and opened the door. A body fell out and did not move.

The body was at least six feet tall, trim, yet muscular. He had dark brown hair and eyes, which stared glassily at a frozen Caity. Ron looked at her. Her arms fell limp by her sides and she was trembling horribly while muttering in French under her breath.

"Oh mon Dieu, ceci ne peut pas arriver. Andrew... No ce n'est pas possible!"

Ron lightly touched her shoulder and Caity twitched away. She blinked, looking around wildly, and ran out the door. Whispers erupted through the room, and Kelley made no move to follow her. She simply sat down at her seat, waiting for the class to end.

Sirius shot a questioning look at Harry and Ron, who responded with shrugs. Thankfully, the bell rang, and they were free to go. Ron heard a small, constant squeak coming from right next to the door. He picked up the quivering chinchilla, placed it in his bag, and went up to his private dorm. He _was _Head Boy, after all.

* * *

Caity sat silently on Ron's bed for nearly 20 minutes. When she did speak, it was barely audible.

"It couldn't have been a clown. No, that's too fucking simple. Of all things, it had to be him."

Caity looked up at Ron with tear filled eyes.

"Those damn creatures just love to mess with you, don't they?"

Ron just nodded. Caity cradled her head in her hands.

"Fuck my life."

Ron came over and sat next to her.

"Who was that? The man who fell out of the wardrobe?"

Caity was silent again, and then spoke very softly.

"My brother."

She buried her face in her hands.

"Well," Ron said hesitantly, "couldn't you just have Riddikulus'd it?"

She glared at him.

"Forgive me for being unable to make something _funny_ out of my **dead brother**," she hissed. "Besides, it just would've gone down the list of people I care about."

"If… if you don't mind me asking, who is on that list?"

Caity gave him an exasperated look.

"My brother. Kelley. My parents. My kittens. The first boy I loved. The first boy who broke my heart. My band. The teachers I'm friends with. You. Harry. Ginny. Hermione. The list goes on, my friend."

"Is that in any particular order? Because I'm not too fond of being favored after teachers."

A small smile quirked at the corner of Caity's mouth as Ron placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Besides, you know that they aren't dead. That's what's important."

Caity rested her head against him.

"You're much better at this reassurance thing than Kelley is," she muttered into his chest. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Ron replied. "Be it in the dead of night or early dawn, you can come to me. The password is 'Cannons'."

Caity looked at him questioningly until he pointed at one of the Chudley posters adorning the dorm walls.

Caity chuckled.

"Boys."

* * *

Sirius made Caity try again with the Boggart the next day. Kelley lay sprawled on the floor, a knife sticking out of her chest. The real Kelley held onto Caity's shoulder as she cast the spell. The Boggart shifted into Ron, lying on the floor, gasping for air. The real Ron stepped forward and took her spare hand in his. She looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Caity shook her head.

"I can't do it," she whispered. "I just can't."

"Just remember what I said," Ron whispered back. "You know we're not dead. Look at me. I'm right here. Not there. You can do it."

The Boggart shifted.

_Crack. _Dead Harry. He stepped forward and held her shoulder.

_Crack. _Dead Hermione. She placed her hand on Caity's arm.

_Crack._ Four dead young men holding instruments. Caity's knees buckled, but she held herself up.

_Crack._ Dead man and woman who looked eerily like Caity. She shook her head.

"Please, Professor."

Sirius nodded.

"I'm proud of you for going this long on your own. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

She bit her lip and nodded, still fighting back tears. Sirius noticed.

"Mr. Weasley, please escort Ms. Jurewicz to Madame Pomfrey. Ask for some chocolate. It usually helps."

Ron nodded and took Caity's hand in his. As soon as the classroom door closed behind them, Ron pulled Caity in for a hug, and muffled her sobs.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, very emo chapter. But I wanted you all to see that Caity isn't as strong as she lets on. AND I'M SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG… very, very busy. I know that's not an excuse, but I have been. I'm sorry again!!


	7. What's this? A Kiss

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so glad you like my story so far!! Here's chapter seven!!! (**Emma Austen**, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!)

* * *

Caity sat upright in her bed, breathing heavily.

"Damn!"

Another nightmare, her third in four days. Ever since that bloody Boggart… She shook her head to clear it of any remaining cobwebs of the dream, and then tiptoed down into the Common Room. She selected her favorite armchair next to the dull fire. She did this whenever she had a nightmare. The fire would calm her and she would drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Fire had always been a calming factor for Caity, but she couldn't explain why. She wasn't a pyro, yet she felt soothed by the flickering light. Her head grew foggy, and Caity began to fall asleep peacefully, when a voice startled her and fully woke her.

"Caity?"

She gasped as Ron came into view.

"Sacre Bleu! Jesus, Ron! You scared me… a little warning next time?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. (A/N: ohh, tongue twister!)

"I heard someone clambering around down here and I decided to check it out. What's wrong?"

Caity shook her head dismissively.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare. They happen sometimes." Ron took her hands and pulled her off of the seat.

"Come on. I don't feel comfortable with leaving you here. Harry's had nightmares before, and usually they're out of the ordinary. God forbid there's a new Voldemort," he said jokingly. Caity paled.

"Please don't even joke about that. I'm worried enough about my family as it is…"

Ron hung his head. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. Hermione always says I'm tactless. I guess she's right."

Caity shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just being dramatic. It's just…" a tear slid down her cheek, "I miss them so much. I've never been away for so long, and even though I know its only been a week, I can't stand the thought of knowing that I won't see them till summer. Till a year from know. I don't think I can do it…" She pulled her hand away from Ron as she tried to muffle her sobs. "I'm not strong enough."

Ron muttered the password to his dorm under his breath and gently led Caity through the Gryffindor banner that opened. She stumbled, temporarily blinded by her tears. Ron picked her up and placed her on his bed. He pulled the covers over Caity and stroked her hair away from her face.

"You don't have to be strong enough. It's all right to show weakness. You're not Superman. You're only human."

Ron sat down next to her as her tears quieted. His fingers traced the side of Caity's face as her eyes fluttered shut. Before Ron could pull his hand away, Caity's voice stopped him.

"Stay. Please," she breathed, eyes still shut.

Ron nodded. "Okay."

Ron lay down next to Caity in his bed, on top of his sheets. His hand rested lightly on her bare arm. She shivered at his touch.

"Sorry," he chucked, "Mione always says my hands are like icicles. I guess she's right."

"You really like her, don't you?" Caity yawned.

"Well… I did. But now I'm not sure. She's so damn stubborn. I thought I lo- you know what, you don't care about my misadventures in love. Forget it… besides, I guess you could say there's someone new."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what she's like."

Ron thought a moment.

"She's brilliant. She's gorgeous and intelligent, and she's got wicked intensity about her. She has an attitude that makes you stand up and take notice. And, she's got a great bum."

Caity turned to look at him and laughed as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I knew it. It's Kelley, isn't it? God that skank!" She laughed. "First Harry, now you- sheesh, she'll conquer the whole student body by Christmas!"

Ron laughed softly. "Eh, she's not really my type."

Caity's eyebrows rose.

"Oh yeah? Then who were you talking about?"

She turned fully on her side to face him, and looked into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes darkened to a deep blue in the dim light. He moved forward slightly, as if asking permission. When she didn't pull away, he brushed her lips with his.

Caity froze. For all her confidence and cockiness, she had never really been kissed. She had been groped before and boys had stuck their tongues in her mouth, but she had never felt the tenderness that came from Ron at that moment. He pulled away carefully, searching her eyes.

"Is… is this okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Caity blushed. "I don't know… what exactly is 'this'?"

Ron chuckled. "Well, for one thing, this is a kiss." His lips brushed hers again, and she shivered from the soft intensity radiating from him. She loved it.

"Well, if you do that a lot, this should be very okay. But," she bit her lip, "what about Hermione?"

Ron exhaled. "She had her chance, I guess. I've tried to tell her, but it's never gotten through. Anyway, you can't miss what you've never had," he said dismissively.

Caity turned away as Ron's arm wrapped around her waist. _You have no idea_, she thought. Ron pulled her hair away from her neck and pressed a gentle kiss where it curved to meet her shoulder.

"Night love," he murmured. Caity fell asleep, warm and safe in his arms.

* * *

A/N: OH my God, you guys. I'm so sorry its been ages since I've updated!! Like three months nearly!! I've had schoolwork and college apps and rehearsals for the Fall Drama… it all piled up on top of each other! I've had these next two chapters saved in my cell phone for nearly two months. I'm so sorry, but please no flames!! I love you all! ***~Kate~***


	8. I am still in trouble, huh

A/N: chapter eight! Whooo! Thanks to my reviewers!

WARNING: Chapter has sexual innuendo and awkwardness. …Yay!

* * *

Caity opened one eye. She was cuddled into Ron, who had his arm draped loosely over her. His eyes were open and he was grinning at her.

"You're so cute when you sleep."

Caity smiled sleepily. "Thanks," she muttered. "Now, do me a favor and let me go back to sleep. It's Saturday."

He laughed quietly. "Yes ma'am."

He quietly crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He took a long, cold shower, as his body was reacting to having a gorgeous brunette in his bed. _Really though, _he thought, _Caity's hair isn't actually brown. It's almost a dark copper, like those American pennies Kelley showed us._

"Yeah," he said aloud. He looked down. _Fuck. _He was getting hard just thinking about her hair. That was trouble. Imagine what would happen if he thought about other parts of her… _Damn it all, Weasley! Stop that!_ He groaned as the cold water washed over his body. _Just think about non-sexual things. Uh… Dumbledore. Potions class. Malfoy. _Thankfully his… "issue" went away quickly. Ron exited the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel loosely around his hips and went back into his bedroom, forgetting that he had a guest.

Caity opened her eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust. Her eyes widened. Ron stood- his back to her- in front of his wardrobe, practically naked. The muscles in his back rippled as he reached for a shirt, clad only in his boxers and jeans. _Wow, _thought Caity, _I know what my dreams will be like tonight_

"Hmmm, is it my birthday, or do you greet all the girls this way?" Caity winked. Ron looked over his shoulder and smirked at her.

"Only for you, love."

Caity blushed. "Well, I gotta say, I'm enjoying the gun show. Do I get a permanent ticket?"

"You sure do, but it doesn't come free…" He came over to her, still shirtless, and took her face gently in his hands. His lips brushed over hers, once, twice, three times, then came to rest on her lips. They kissed for a few minutes, then Ron broke away.

"That comes with a free drink at the show. Shall we go to breakfast?"

"I thought that was my breakfast," Caity said, dazed. Ron laughed.

"You, my dear, are great for my ego."

"And you, are great for my libido." Ron chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Watch it. You saw what I did to Dean when he messed up my hair."

"Well," Ron said cheekily, "I see no difference now. Your hair is always messy when you wake up."

"Hmph." Caity kissed him quickly on the cheek, then pulled away. "What do we tell the others?" Ron leaned in and kissed her.

"The truth," he muttered against her lips. "You aren't getting rid of me just yet." Caity smiled.

"Good. 'Cuz I don't intend to let you get away from me."

She flounced out of the room and headed to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

"OOH!!! Caity's doing the Walk of Shame!!!" Lavender crowed. "Which bloke were you with last night?"

Caity looked over her shoulder as she passed.

"Noneya."

Lavender paused.

"…Is he a Hufflepuff?"

Caity shook her head at Lavender's simplemindedness. _She makes my kittens look like geniuses. And they can't tell which way is up._ A hand blocked Caity's way to the bathroom.

"Where. Were. You." Kelley's eyes burned.

"Heh, heh, heh… you look so good today! Really! I didn't even need to consult you on your outfit! You're learning! I am so proud! I- am still in trouble, huh." Caity winced and Kelley glowered. "Okay, okay, but it wasn't my idea and NOTHING happened…" She told the story of the night before, from the nightmare to the kiss. Kelley aww'd and squealed at all the right parts, but in her eyes was the obvious annoyance she held for her best friend everyday. Caity annoyed the hell out of her, but she still loved her… mostly.

Kelley finally sighed and hugged Caity. "So are you two an item now?"

Caity blushed. "I really don't know if anything is official yet… but oh my God he's so sweet!" Kelley smiled at her friend's happiness… but inside she wondered if she would find any love here at Hogwarts…

* * *

Ron sat in the boy's dormitory, smiling as he listened to Harry ramble on and on about Kelley.

"…She's so pretty, almost ridiculously so…"

"So ask her out."

"…And I don't know if she would like me back, I mean I AM the Boy-Who-Nearly-Snuffs-It-Every-Year…"

"So ask her out."

"…And I… what?!"

"Ask her out. It's simple."

"It is not! I don't see you making a move on anyone around here- _why are you shaking your head and grinning like that?!_"

"Because I've asked Caity out and she's accepted."

Harry stared at Ron, flabbergasted.

"You… what? But, but what about Hermione… I mean you and her…"

"Well we're not anything. So drop it."

"And you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Well congrats, mate."

"Thanks."


	9. You're sitting on Kelley

A/n: Heyy guys! I'm so sorry about taking months to update (again)… this time I really have no excuse. But let's all thank Merlin for migraine headaches, as they are the reason I'm getting this chapter out today. Without further ado, here's chapter nine! And I apologize for its extreme shortness…

A/n 2: hey, so apparently I do have further ado. To all those who loved the idea of Ron and Caity together… please don't stop reading the story after this chapter… and also Caity has a magic cell phone… it works everywhere, Muggle or Magic, and is great on minutes and reception. SO HA.

* * *

Harry pulled Kelley aside at breakfast a few days later. "Listen, I'm sure you don't want guys asking you out left and right since you're still new here, but I have to be honest with you. I'm attracted to you, but I'm not going to ask you out."

"Why?" she asked confusedly.

"Because I'm not gonna be like Ron, who kisses a girl and then ignores her. I want to get to know you." Kelley looked at him, contemplating.

"That's very considerate of you. And tell Ron to get his head outta his butt and talk to Caity before I do it myself. He's been ignoring her and she's getting desperate."

They looked over to where Caity was sitting. She was flocked by boys from all four houses, each rapt with attention to her story and tinkling laughter.

"…and then, when Kelley was practicing for class, my boyfriend- at the time- told her to change into a—"

"CAITY YOU BETTER SHUT IT OR SO HELP ME OZ I WILL CUT OFF ALL YOUR HAIR AND SELL YOU TO THE ORPHANAGE." Caity shrugged.

"Now you're just stealing my mom's lines." But she was quiet after that nonetheless. Harry chuckled.

"Really now, not knowing what you changed into is killing me."

Kelley glared. "And you WON'T know."

* * *

Ron walked into the common room. Harry had tuned him into the fact that he wasn't being fair to Caity. On the contrary, he was being a total prick. He was intent on apologizing to her when he heard her tear-filled voice.

"I just don't know what to do. He was so sweet, so nice… You don't understand, I thought he was different! I didn't know he'd be like every other guy out there… No! You saw what happened the last time I confronted a guy who kissed me! I lost one of my best friends! I don't want that to happen here!"

"…Caity?"

Caity jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. "Sheisse! Ron!" She wiped hurriedly at her eyes and tried to fix her rumpled hair. Ron looked around the room. No one was there.

"Uh, who were you talking to?" Caity blanched.

"Oh! Uh, my mom… on my mobile! Yeah…" she dug through her pockets and pulled out a little green square. Ron looked at her skeptically.

"I need to talk to you." He sat down in the chair opposite hers. Caity squeaked.

"What's wrong?" He felt the seat grow warm and softer.

"Err…. You're sitting on Kelley…"

"GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF OF ME, WEASLEY!"

Ron looked down. He was indeed sitting on Kelley's lap, and she was sprawled out on her back.

"Oi. Sorry, my bad."

Kelley growled under her breath.

"Down, girl," Caity muttered.

* * *

After Kelley left, Ron got the chance to really look at Caity. To the untrained eye (which was about 90% of Hogwarts), she looked fine. But now, looking closely, he saw that she was a complete mess. Her eyeliner was smudged, her hair was ratty as if it hadn't been brushed, and her clothes were rumpled. She had puffy circles under her eyes and looked as if she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. _'Wow,'_ he thought, _'who knew I could have such an affect on one girl.'_

Caity snapped her fingers in front of Ron's face. "Come on, Weasley. What did you have to talk to me about?"

Ron stammered for a moment before he smashed his lips to hers. Caity pulled away gasping and slapped him sharply across the face.

"How DARE you!" she shrieked, her face turning red. "That's exactly why I'm mad at you in the first place! You don't just go around kissing angry girls, especially an American who knows how to kick your ass! I mean, REALLY! _Que la Baise! Vous baiser! Vous condamner aux fosses ardentes d'enfer!_"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you're a bit late on that one there, mate!"

"I know, I know. I'm an arse. I just don't want you to be mad at me. I get it, I screwed up. Can we at least be friends again?"

Caity was quiet for a few moments.

"I would like that. But I don't think you understand how badly you hurt me. We can be friends, but it will take awhile for me to forgive you. I hope you understand."

"I do. Thank you for giving me the chance." He clasped her hand briefly and headed to the Head's Dormitory. Caity shook her head.

"_Baise._"

* * *

yeah yeah. i know its short. *~Kate~*


	10. Oxygen

A/n: Honestly, I'm not really that surprised I didn't get more reviews. I probably lost a lot of readers for ending Caity and Ron. But whatever, I have enough of my loyal ones =D.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kelley, and Caity crowded around the notice board in the Common Room.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday. Nice!" Ginny exclaimed.

The six walked down to breakfast, chattering happily about the weekend. Ginny and Hermione were telling Caity and Kelley about a new club that had just opened on the outskirts of the village.

"It's supposed to be really wicked, apparently they have an Open Mic Night. Only 16 and up are allowed entrance. Thank goodness. And McGonagall cleared it with Dumbledore; we're allowed to go to the club as long as we're in by 2:00. And even better, he's calling Filch off of our backs!"

"Sweet," Caity mumbled. She didn't seem too excited about hearing about the club. Kelley nudged her.

"Was ist falsch?"

"Ich bin nur nicht auch ins Offene Mikrofon Nacht das Ding."

"Seit wann?"

"Ich werde mein Band mit mir nicht haben…"

"Ach, Caity."

Hermione hated it when they spoke German. She felt stupid.

* * *

The week went by normally, except Caity wasn't the most cheerful person to be around. She seemed sullen, and Draco Malfoy delighted in this fact.

"What's wrong, Mudblood? Someone refuse to shag you? Or did you have the worst fuck of your life? You know, if you hadn't opened your obnoxious American trap, you'd probably be hanging out with me. See, you're very pretty, for a Mudblood."

Caity was silent as Kelley pulled her away from him. Hermione shot him a withering look and Ginny shot a Bat-Bogey at him.

"Caity, what's wrong?! You're never quiet! I haven't laughed all week, because you aren't cracking jokes!"

Caity just looked at Hermione. Kelley shook her head and walked away. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked reluctant to leave her, but they followed Kelley anyway.

Harry caught up to Kelley and grasped her hand.

"So, about Hogsmeade tomorrow…"

"Harry, can this wait? I have something important I need to discuss with all of you."

Harry looked rejected, but he complied with Kelley's wishes.

"Caity is upset because of the Open Mic Night. She doesn't want to do it because she won't have her friends there."

Ron looked insulted. "What do you mean? She already has us!"

Kelley rolled her eyes at him. "Her _other_ friends, nimrod. Her band."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. So here's what we need to do…"

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend dawned clear and sunny, and Caity was in a foul mood. She was being forced against her will to go on this damned trip, and Kelley wasn't even going to be there for most of the day.

Caity groaned and buried herself deeper in her blankets. Maybe she'd get trapped in them and no one would find her before they left…

…Then again, maybe not. Kelley and Hermione barged inside and ripped the blankets off of her. Caity pulled them back on.

Off.

On.

Off.

"WILL YOU TWO FUCKING STOP IT ALREADY?! I AM NOT GETTING UP TO GO TO THAT DAMN TOWN! I AM STAYING HERE! GET OVER IT!"

"No, Caity. You are not wasting your day in here. It's a beautiful day outside. Harry and I will meet up with you all later on in the day. And the club is opening tonight! You have to go!"

"I TOLD you why I don't want to go."

"Well, that's a shame, because there's four people downstairs who really want to see you…"

Caity looked at Hermione dumbfounded. "What could you possibly be talking about?"

"I'm just saying that there's these people downstairs who are talking with odd accents and they're asking for you."

Caity's eyes grew wide and she flung herself off the bed and out the dormitory door. Deciding to forgo the stairs, she slid down the banister, and landed (not too gracefully) at the feet of four teenage youths. She screamed in joy.

There were two girls and two boys. The first girl had short blonde hair and dark sunglasses. She had a bass strapped around her back and a tiny dragon perched on her shoulder. She wore a bright orange long sleeved shirt with ripped blue jeans and black dragon leather boots. The other girl had long dark brown hair and was very pale. She was dressed in all black with riding boots coming up to her knees.

The first boy had short light brown hair and a wide smile. He had a guitar strapped across his back and a Seahawks hat on his head. He wore regular blue jeans and a Seton Hall t-shirt with black sneakers. The other boy had curly black hair and he was very tall and cute. He wore a collared black shirt with jeans and sneakers and a smirk on his face. He leaned forward and helped Caity up.

"Nice pj's you got there, Jurewicz."

"Watch it, Tomasello. I can still kick your ass." He broke out into a wide smile and hugged her close. She pulled away. "Hey, where's Ed?"

"Here I am," came a muffled voice. She looked over to the pile of equipment that seemed to be talking to her. Caity lifted a duffel bag off of the pile to reveal another boy, hidden beneath the band's equipment.

"Oh. Okay then, just wondering." She replaced the duffel bag and walked back to the group. "So what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well," the tall boy said, "Kelley Floo'd and told me you were miserable, so we came to back you up tonight. You up for it, kid?"

Caity grinned widely. "Hell yeah. And quit calling me 'kid', I'm only a year younger than all of you. Well," she added thoughtfully, "except Ed." An arm stuck out of the pile of bags and waved fervently.

"For Christ sake's," the blonde girl called, "are you a wizard or aren't you?!" She snapped her fingers and the boy shot out from the pile, coughing slightly.

"Oxygen…" he groaned.

* * *

**a/n: hey, i got a chapter out really fast! like within the week! its a miracle. anyway, review and i'll introduce the Band in the next Chapter! oh, and i need a band name.... when you review, submit your idea!! THANKS!! *~Kate~***


	11. Does That Happen a Lot?

A/n: I'm disappointed I haven't got as many reviews as I would like, so I will most likely not continue this story until I get at least 35 reviews. So please, faithful readers, get your friends to read this too! Now, on with chapter 11!

* * *

Caity finished hugging the American strangers and turned to an amused bunch of Gryffindors.

"Guys, this is my band, 'Destination Ambition'. Introduce yourselves!"

The blonde girl with the dragon stepped forward. "I'm Sarah, and I play bass." The dragon on her shoulder snorted, and Sarah rolled her eyes. "And this is Felix." The dragon nodded.

The girl in black stepped forward. "I'm Laurie. Play the drums."

The boy in the baseball cap smiled widely and hugged Sarah from behind. "I'm Jimmy, guitar."

The tall dark haired boy put his arm around Caity. "And I'm Ryan, the other singer in 'Destination Ambition.' Not to mention Caity's best friend."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Kelley. She shrugged. "Eh, he's known her longer."

The boy on the floor coughed, and Caity pulled him up. "This is Sean. He's our groupie. And our roadie. And he carries my stuff."

"Why do you call him Ed?"

"Because he laughs like the hyena from 'The Lion King'." Sean glared at her.

* * *

The girls went back up to Caity's room, giggling excitedly. Caity was much more interested in the Open Mic Night. They tossed around ideas for Caity's outfit.

"Leather" was Laurie's suggestion. Sarah suggested something bright and fun. Hermione and Kelley requested something modest, while Ginny pleaded for short and tight.

"How about this?" The girls' faces lit up.

"Perfect!"

The girls walked back downstairs with their cloaks wrapped around them tightly, not wanting them to see the outfits they would be wearing to the club. Ginny knew Ron would make her go up and change, Kelley and Hermione were shy, and Caity wanted it to be a surprise. Sarah and Laurie decided to keep it simple and just wear what they were already wearing. The group walked down to the carriages together, until Caity pulled Ryan away to a separate carriage. Ginny turned toward Kelley, a question on her lips, but Kelley cut her off.

"Let her go. They haven't talked in months. They've had a thing for each other for years, but they've never acted on it. It's best to let it be."

Ron looked slightly crestfallen until Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Stop being a baby and come with me. I need to pick out Caity's birthday present."

Ron went willingly. Kelley and Harry walked away together, as did Sarah and Jimmy. Sean and Laurie walked in separate directions. Ginny stood by herself.

"What the damn?!"

Seamus heard her as he walked by. "'Ey Gin, wanna join me in Hogsmeade?"

Ginny sighed. "Since I've been abandoned by everyone else, why not."

* * *

Harry and Kelley walked down the main road together, talking about anything and everything. They talked about growing up in Florida, about not knowing his parents, her siblings… Harry had never felt this comfortable opening up to someone. His attraction to Kelley had started small from the moment he met her, growing more and more each day when he encountered her charming personality and beauty.

They stood together by the Shrieking Shack. Kelley leaned up against the fence, laughing lightly. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold, and the sun lit up the skyline behind her. Harry's mouth went dry. She looked like an angel.

"Hey, are you alright Harry? You look like you're in pain."

He snapped out of his trance.

"No, I'm fine. I'd… I just wanna try one thing…"

Kelley moved to touch his hand. He shook his head.

"No, be very still… don't move."

His hand ghosted over her cheek, his thumb brushing her lips. He leaned forward and covered her lips with his own.

* * *

Caity and Ryan hid behind a tree, peeking out at Harry and Kelley. Caity started to squeal when she saw Harry kiss Kelley.

A hand shot out from behind her, wrapping its way around her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Ryan's voice hissed in her ear. She nodded and waited for him to remove his hand. When he didn't, she growled and licked his palm.

"Ew!"

"Suck it up."

"Shut up the both of you!"

Caity and Ryan looked up at the tree to have a baseball hat fall on their heads and a twittering dragon dive down after it.

"What the damn?!" Caity muttered.

Jimmy and Sarah glared down at the two, Sarah doing most of the glaring while Jimmy started to gently laugh.

"Are you two spying on someone or something?" asked Jimmy as Felix returned the hat to his head.

"No..." Caity said quietly turning back to watch Harry and Kelley.

"Damn it girl what are you doing down there then?" asked Sarah snuggling closer to Jimmy on the tree branch.

"Nothing! Now shush!"

"Hmph. Jimmy! Caity's being mean again!" Sarah said with mock tears.

"Yes I can see that... but I think it's that Harry kid and Kelley she is more interested in than us," he said leaning towards Sarah more.

"Pfft yeah like I haven't seen you two do it a hundred times," said Caity still watching Kelley and Harry.

"Caity!!!!!" yelled Sarah as she jumped out of the tree and landed mercilessly on top of Caity with Jimmy close behind landing next to the sprawled two. Caity groaned.

"I… am… going… to… cut you… as soon… as… I find… my boobs." She groaned again. "I think you knocked them off."

"That would be quite a feat." Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"Hi Kelley, we weren't spying on you or anything… please don't hurt Caity it was my idea."

"Caity's in enough pain right now. Show a little mercy." Jimmy and Ryan helped Caity up.

"By all means," she muttered, "don't mind me. The four of you can go back to sucking each other's faces off while I remain… oh, what's the word… NORMAL."

Ryan chuckled.

"You could never be normal. You're too much fun." Caity stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, that's mature."

"I never said I was," Caity replied smugly. Kelley shook her head.

"Why are my friends so weird?"

"We learned from the best, love. What are you-" Caity cut off screaming as Kelley ran after her. Harry looked confused as the others broke down laughing.

"Does that happen a lot?" He was met with more laughs. "I'll take that for a 'yes'."

* * *

a/n: WHOO HOO!!! UPDATED!!! Read and review, my lovies!! *~Kate~*


	12. Sticks and Scrabble

A/n: I decided that I'll continue this anyway… even though I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted… yet. Anyway, here's chapter twelve!!

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ryan, Jimmy, Sarah, Sean, and Laurie all met up at the Three Broomsticks, waiting for those two insane girls they called their friends. Eventually, they showed up. Caity's face was bright red and she was breathing heavily, and Ryan rubbed her back as she sat down. Kelley, however, was just a little pink in her cheeks, grinning widely, and rubbing at a slight stitch in her side.

"I… hate you. Freaking… superhuman… soccer player person. Damn you… for being… so fast!" Caity coughed and placed her head tiredly on the table. Kelley just smiled wider and leaned against Harry for support. Laurie sniggered under her breath, and four fists made their way to her arms. Ryan, Jimmy, Sarah, and Sean all smiled innocently.

"What?!" she asked defensively. "It's funny seeing Kelley kick the shit outta Caity!"

"Youreabitchandihopeyouchokeonyourbutterbeeranddieaslowpainfuldeathandthenicanlaughatyourmisfortunesoha," Caity mumbled into the table.

"Caity, save your breath. We're performing in a few hours." Ryan patted her gently on the back.

"Youhavethesetlistallreadyandweredoingthesongswediscussedandtheonesurprise?"

"Yes. Now hush."

"Mkayimgonnagotosleepnow."

"You do that."

Caity snored lightly.

"Good, she's out. Now we'll have some peace." Kelley cuddled into Harry, dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, I've got a story…" Laurie began.

"Go for it."

"So this one time at band camp-"

"NO. NO. NO. YOU ARE NOT TELLING THIS STORY."

Laurie pouted. "You guys never let me have any fun."

Kelley shook her head. "Go poke Malfoy with a stick. That should entertain you."

"Ohhh, can I go watch!?" Sarah bounced up and down in her seat.

"Go ahead."

"SWEET!!" The girls jumped out of their seats and raced toward the door. Jimmy and Sean followed. Hey, why not? Its fun watching people get poked with sticks…

* * *

After a while, Caity regained consciousness and Laurie, Sean, Jimmy, and Sarah were being reprimanded by McGonagall for attacking a student. The four didn't worry; after all, what could she do to them? They weren't students *insert winky face here*.

Caity decided she was bored, so she got everyone telling funny stories about their lives. They were all pretty tame, until Ginny came upon this gem of a tale…

"Okay, so over the summer Mum and I were baking and she wanted to include Fleur because, you know, she's the new Weasley and all. So she sent me to get her, and when I got to Bill and Fleur's room, I heard all these odd noises inside. So I opened the door, and there they were fu-"

"Playing Scrabble," Caity cut in. Ginny looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Well, we have innocent ears here." She pointed to Kelley, who was across the table cuddling with Harry. "One of our old teachers replaced 'having sex' with 'playing Scrabble'. It was his way of keeping our minds pure. Too bad that was wasted on me."

"Oookay… well, they played Scrabble for about two more minutes before they noticed me interrupting their game."

At this, Kelley looked up. "I love Scrabble."

The table went silent, then hysteria broke loose. Caity fell onto the floor laughing, followed by Ryan. Ron spit out his butterbeer. Hermione's eyes were wide and her hands covered her mouth, and Ginny fell into Hermione's lap, crying happy tears. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kelley, who looked around confusedly.

"What did I say?"

Caity told her, and Kelley promptly gasped and smacked Caity's arm. She grimaced.

"Ow!! Dammit woman, you said it! It's not my fault!! Motherfu-"

Ginny cast a silencing spell at Caity so they wouldn't have to hear her cursing. Caity stopped mouthing words and sent a dirty look at Ginny. She smiled brilliantly, and Caity flipped her the bird.

"Love you too," Ginny giggled.

* * *

A/n: next chapter: THE PERFORMANCE!! Thank you so much for reading, please review!! I know its really short, but that's where I wanted to leave it. ***~Kate~***


	13. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I need a little help in continuing this story…

SO, I've posted a poll! Who do you want Caity to end up with? Your choices are: Ron Weasley, Fred/George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, or Blaise Zabini!

Please place your vote by visiting my profile! One vote each, only one yummy man-candy each.

Thanks EVER so much!

*~Kate~*


	14. The Silver Phoenix

A/n: chapter fourteen, but really thirteen! I'm so effing dedicated to this story lol. But whateverrr. Please vote in the poll on my profile to decide who Caity will end up with!!

* * *

"'Allo, witches and wizards, and welcome to The Silver Phoenix Open Mic Night!" The emcee was a short, skinny blonde with a raspy voice and black clothes that did much to compliment her 50-ish frame. She was by far the oldest person in the club, which was separated into four areas: the bar, the dance floor, the lounge, and the performance "hall", where the stage was set up.

The rooms were separated by translucent light purple walls that seemed to float in the air by magic… imagine that. The chairs were deep purple, overstuffed armchairs with silver lining and the silhouette of a silver phoenix, poised to take flight. In the lounge, witches and wizards talked and laughed jovially. Their ages ranged from about sixteen to twenty-six, so it was relatively a club for the younger scene. The short blonde woman read off of a piece of parchment that was just handed to her.

"Okay, folks, it seems we have a bit of a treat for all of you. Usually, of course, this is an Open Mic Night, but we have a well known band from the states here, all the way from Boca Raton, Florida! Give them an old English welcome!"

There was a slight round of applause which stopped as a broody looking couple wearing dark glasses and berets swore loudly and picked up their guitar cases. The emcee looked sympathetically at them.

"Ah, buck up loves, try Madame Puddifut's down the street. You look more like a coffee shop group anyway."

Caity snorted under her breath. Kelley elbowed her in the side. Caity glared at her.

"Witch."

"And proud of it, babe."

"Anyways," the emcee continued, "please put your wands together for 'Destination Ambition'!"

Caity, Ryan, Sarah, Laurie, and Jimmy walked up to the stage, waving at the crowd that gathered and smirking at the whoops coming from Hermione, Ron, Harry, Kelley, Ginny, and Sean. Caity stepped up to the lead microphone and smiled.

"Helloo, Silver Phoenix! How you doin'?!" Whoops echoed from one corner of the room. "Hmm, tough crowd…" she muttered. "Well, I don't see enough people in this area, so whaddya say we make a little more space here?"

She waved her hand out at the audience. The floating walls disappeared, and what was once different areas became one large performance hall.

"Isn't that better?" Caity grinned. "Boy, it's a little warm in here, wouldn't you say?"

Kelley cheered from the back.

"Well, allow me to make myself a bit more… comfortable." She winked, and threw her cloak off. Kelley, Hermione, and Ginny cheered.

Beneath her cloak, Caity wore skintight leather pants under a white and pink minidress. Her arms were covered by a small knitted Bolero jacket, and black bangles adorned her wrist. Her auburn hair was pushed off her face by a black leather headband and silver lightning bolts dangled from her ears. A long necklace with a large purple star ended at her navel, and her shoes were black ballet flats. Caity was please with herself. She'd gotten all her friend's requests for her outfit into this one ensemble. She looked around her and noticed the band instruments all set up.

"Okay everyone, you ready to feel some Destination Ambition?! We're gonna start you off with something that's (hopefully) a little more familiar to you…"

Laurie counted off her drumsticks, and Jimmy and Sarah started a fun rock beat. Caity and Ryan began singing, except it was almost like they were having a conversation… (A/N: Italics is Caity, Underline is Ryan, and both are both.)

"_What would you do if I sang out of tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song _

_And I'll try not to sing out of key._

_I get by with a little help from my friends."_

"She gets high with a little help from her friends."

"_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

"What do I do when my love is away?"

"_Does it worry you to be alone?"_

"How do I feel by the end of the day?"

"_Are you sad because you're on your own?"_

"_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Yeah, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

"Do you need anybody?"

"_I need somebody to love."_

"Could it be anybody?"

"_I want somebody to love."_

"_Would you believe in a love at first sight?"_

"Yeah, I'm certain that it happens all the time."

"_What do you see when you turn out the light?"_

"_I can't tell ya, but I know it's mine."_

"_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends…"_

"Do you need anybody?"

"_I need someone to love…"_

"Could it be anybody?

"_Ohhhhhh….._

_By with a little help from my friends_

_By with a little help from my friends_

_Try with a little help from my friends_

_By with a little help from my friends…"_

"_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_With a little help from my"_

"_Friends…"_

* * *

If the audience hadn't been sure about Destination Ambition, they were now. Kelley and Harry had elbowed their way to the front, dragging Hermione and Ron behind them. Ginny was milling around flirting, but she still cheered like her friends were. She leaned into the guy next to her.

"You know, I'm in with the band."

"No shit, Weasley." She gasped and turned to see Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy standing smack dab next to her. Blaise smirked at her while Draco turned back to the stage.

"She's better than I thought she would be," Draco admitted.

"No shit, Malfoy," Ginny mocked.

* * *

Caity grinned out at the audience. "Glad you enjoyed that. Now here's something a little more 'USA', if you will…"

"_In the day we sweated out on the streets_

_Of a runaway American dream."_

"At night we'd ride through mansions of glory

And suicide machines."

"_Sprung from cages on Highway 9_

_Chrome wheel, fuel injected and steppin' out over the line."_

"Ohh, baby this town rips the bones from your back

It's a death trap."

"_It's a suicide wrap._

_We gotta get out while we're young,_

_Cuz' tramps like us, baby we were born to run!"_

"Yes girl we were…

Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend

I wanna guard your dreams and visions,

Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims

And strap your hands 'cross my engines."

"_Together we could break this trap,_

_We'll run till we drop, and baby we'll never go back_

_Oh! Will you walk with me out on the wire?_

_Cuz baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider_

_But I gotta know how it feels,"_

"_I wanna know if love is wild babe_

_I wanna know if love is real!_

_Oh, can ya show me?"_

"_Beyond the Palace hemi-powered drones_

_Scream down the boulevard_

_Girls comb their hair in review mirrors_

_And boys try to look so hard."_

"The amusement park rises bold and stark

Kids are huddled on the beach on a mist

I wanna die with you Wendy on the street tonight

In an everlasting kiss."

"_The highways jammed with broken heroes_

_On a last-chance power drive_

_Everybody's out on the run tonight_

_But there's no place left to hide."_

"Together Wendy we could live with the sadness-"

"_I'll love you with all the madness in my soul..."_

"Oh! Someday girl, I don't know when

We're gonna get to that place where

We really wanna go and we'll walk in the sun…"

"_But till then_

_TRAMPS LIKE US, BABY WE WERE BORN TO RUN!_

_Ah, honey…"_

"Tramps like us, baby we were born to run!

C'mon, Wendy!"

"_Tramps like us, baby we were born to run!"_

* * *

"Don't go breakin' my heart,"

"_I couldn't if I tried."_

"Oh honey, if I get restless-"

"_Baby you're not that kind!"_

"Don't go breakin' my heart"

"_You take the weight off of me"_

"Baby when you knocked on my door"

"_I gave you my key."_

"_Whoo-oo, nobody knows it"_

"When I was down"

"_I was your clown"_

"_Whoo-oo, nobody knows it"_

"Right from the start"

"_I gave you my heart!"_

* * *

The music went on for an hour more, with Caity singing "Fever" while male patrons drooled, Ryan singing "Save the Last Dance For Me" and dancing with Caity (which had been a surprise to her), and the both of them doing "Paradise by the Dashboard Light", with a decidedly sexy theme and dance. And those were just the highlights of the night. Caity and Laurie were bought numerous drinks during the night, because Jimmy gave death glares to any guy who looked at Sarah, who wasn't in the group. Laurie loved the attention. People in Florida weren't really into hot drummers who resembled vampires. However, Europeans really were diggin' it.

Caity giggled merrily as she walked tipsily with Kelley and Ryan, her arms slung around their shoulders. Harry laughed inwardly as she jabbered on about the most nonsensical things.

"…bahaha, I really love you guys. No, really. You're the bestestest friends I could ask for. Well, you and Cat… she's a lot of fun, when she chills out about schoolwork! And you too Kelley… but you could be more fun… ohh, pretty lights!! Where are we going?? Anyways, yeah Cat is a lot of fun… I remember this one time I was sleeping over her house and it was like one in the morning and we were out on her front lawn and these two guys we knew showed up and they had beer and it was fun… then the one guy needed another drink but we were all out so Cat was gonna go with the other guy to get some but the other guy was like nooooo she'll kill me and he pointed at me and it was silly… then we threw out the beer cans and me and Cat went inside and the guys went to sleep in their car… I miss Cat can we bring her here for Christmas?"

Harry was shaking with laughter. Kelley slapped his arm.

"Yes, sweety, we'll bring Cat for Christmas. But first, let's get you safely in bed…"

Caity yawned hugely. "Mmkay."

* * *

A/n: yay, drunken Caity!! Bahahaha… review, my ducklings!!!


End file.
